Melior
by Sincere Dreams
Summary: "It's a fake marriage..." Hinata stated, twiddling the ring between her fingers. It was a marriage of convenience benefitting them both. Love is never simple.  SasuHina
1. Truth or Dare

**Author's Note: **Just a thought that popped into mind while I was stressing over the malfunctioning of my computer and current loss of everything I was working on. Basically, it's just experimental.

Characters are 18 and 19 years old in this fic.

**Disclaimer: **I wouldn't be on this site if I owned it...So I obviously don't own Naruto.

* * *

Nights like this were her hell on earth. On these days, she would be dragged away from training by Sakura and Ino for "female bonding". Of course during this "female bonding", they would always be joined by Naruto who constantly lugged a reluctant Sasuke with him...thus creating fierce tension between Sasuke and Hinata. 

Sure they live together even after their breakup but only because of certain issues. Even so, the two made it a point to avoid each other. Hinata steered clear of rooms that were occupied by Sasuke and visa versa. This disconcerted duo even tried to avoid being in the house at the same time.

So by being here on nights like this, things were always sure to get awkward and tense...

"Truth or dare?"

"Dare!"

"Tell everyone about your first orgasm." Ino slurred, slouching down in her seat and stared through her glass of sake. "Oh and all the details that pertain to it please."

Sakura instantly perked up, placing her full attention on Naruto who was sure to spill the beans about everything. This was bound to be awkward but isn't that the point of a dare?

Clearing his throat, Naruto took a rounded look at the room, observing all in his presence to ensure that all were listening. A goofy grin soon spread on his face as he opened his mouth. "It was great of course. I mean why wouldn't it be."

Waving a hand of interruption, Ino pressed for a better response. "Details, details! Who was it with? How long did you last? Foreplay? How did it feel? Things like that."

The spiky blonde nodded his head in comprehension, stroking his chin as if to give it thought.

"It must not have been that great." Sasuke muttered form his seat beside Naruto who was by now giving him a heated glare.

"Oh yeah and you did better?" Naruto yelled on that raspy deep voice of his while pointing a finger at his dark-haired friend. "Must not have been that great...Never heard Hinata mention any of that when they had their little 'girl talks'." He mumbled under his breath, sliding back down into his seat with a huff.

The happy-go-lucky atmosphere in the room seemed to change as all eyes shifted to Hinata who for the most part tried to shy away from the spotlight.

Emerald and cerulean orbs alike narrowed in curiosity at the un-entertained questions which would not remain unasked because sure enough Sakura opened her mouth to enquire.

"So...Exactly how was your first you know with..." the pink-haired kunoichi peered back at Sasuke to emphasize who she was talking about without saying any names.

The poor Hyuga crimsoned instantly, remembering their first time. It happened after a heated argument over something or another, she didn't care to recall.

What she did remember was the way Sasuke assaulted her mouth with his kisses to shut her up, how he pushed her against the closed door, pinning her there while one hand hiked up her shirt slowly to caress her tantalizing skin, the way his kisses traveled from her lips, to her jaw, to her neck, to her shoulder, leaving love bites as he went.

It was so vivid how she responded by yanking on his shirt to which he answered by breaking the kiss to discard it, how she lightly scraped her nails against his bare back due to the sheer pleasure his kisses caused, how he lifted her up and she wrapped her legs around him while he walked into their bedroom.

It is impossible to forget that night, the way he dumped her on the bed, stripping her of her remaining outerwear, how he planted kisses from her neck to her stomach while his hands explored everything else...the way his hands gripped harshly at the sheets to contain control...the way he claimed her as his own.

Hinata's blush only intensified tenfold when her lilac eyes landed on Sasuke. His eyes were unreadable and a small arrogant smirk titivated his handsome features as he too waited for a response.

"W-well...I...it..." Stumbling over her words, Sasuke's blank stare did nothing for her nerves. If anything he made things worse with all the tension that kept building between the two every time a question in regards to their extinct relations was brought up.

The navy-haired woman twirled her drink around and rested her eyes on the contents in the cup. She was desperately trying to think of something to divert the attention from her. "Ano...its n-not my dare."

Ino and Sakura exchanged twin glances with a hidden mischievous glint flowing between the two. They were determined to get her by the end of the night. Sakura's jade orbs passed between Sasuke and Hinata then shot over to Ino who was doing the same.

Naruto on the other hand was giving Sasuke a triumphant smile because Hinata refused to answer the question. "Now back to me...uh...oh yeah, my first time was with Sakura." He blurted out excitedly before stroking his chin again. "I have to say she is really good. I mean you would never guess but Sakura is a freak. Oh and did you know that she has this very sensitive spot on her thigh that just makes her go-"

"Thank you Naruto!" Sakura shouted while shoving her hand over his face, fully humiliated with his little response. "Next please." She said in a more than irate tone, glaring daggers at Naruto in the process.

"It's my turn to pick someone...let's see," he eyed the room with scrutiny, looking between Ino, Hinata, Sakura, Sasuke, and Shikamaru. That's someone who has been relatively quiet but what the heck. "Sasuke-teme, truth or dare?"

Cutting his onyx eyes at Naruto, the Uchiha started to decline with a smart retort but one glance at his challenging friend changed that. There was no way he would refuse and give Naruto the satisfaction of holding something over his head. "Dare."

"Okay then...tell us why you like or love two people in this room."

Sasuke looked around analytically before closing his charcoal eyes. "I don't like anyone." He replied tersely, opening those same sable eyes to glimpse at Hinata.

"That was too easy." Shikamaru muttered in his arms, his head glued to the table.

"Who's next?" Sakura looked at Sasuke since he was to decide but he brushed her off and looked the other way.

"Fine then-"

"Hinata-chan needs a dare!" Naruto screamed and pointed a finger at the Hyuga who now more than ever, wanted to disappear.

Of all the times for him to decide to notice her.

"Hinata, truth or dare?" Ino asked, catching Sasuke's attention as well as everyone else's.

All eyes were on Hinata who has of yet to except any dares from her slightly intoxicated friend. She was hesitant, stricken with the sudden paranoia of being giving an embarrassing task. Considering some of the dares that have gone around, she has every right to be fearful.

Naruto excepted another dare requiring him to pick out two people and act out a fantasy with them. Naruto being Naruto wasted what most men would consider a golden opportunity, choosing Sakura and Hinata to slurp ramen with him as his fantasy.

Ino was eventually dared to tell everyone five things that turned her on and five things that turned her off. Of course Ino directed all her answers to Shikamaru as if he were suppose to be taking notes for future reference.

Shikamaru stepped up to the plate and was dared to do a sexy dance for the ladies; all though the second that dare flew from Naruto's mouth, Shikamaru dropped his head back on the table and decided to take the consequences whatever that may be...

Thinking about it, those dares were mild to a normal person but to Hinata they were too extreme.

"Aw come on Hinata, Sasuke did a dare. Shikamaru even did a dare." Naruto urged, motioning to the topics of discussion as he spoke.

"Okay, at least do truth if not dare." Sakura added.

"F-fine, g-give me a d-dare." Hinata sighed loudly, preparing herself for the worst. What was there to be afraid of? They wouldn't possibly give her a dare that bad right?

"Let me do this one." Sakura shouted, sitting up completely and looking directly at Hinata. Her emerald eyes slid over to Ino who nodded; she was determined to get Hinata and now was her chance.

"I...dare you to..." the medic-nin paused, purposely breaking up her words to build momentum, "...kiss two of the boys and strip a piece of clothing off the third."

Hinata paled visibly and stared at her friends in horror. "W-what!?" She should have expected them to give her an outrageous dare so why did she hope otherwise? Looking across the table, pastel eyes observed the three boys. She knew Sakura and Ino would have a fit if she stripped clothes off of their boyfriends; they probably wouldn't mind if she gave them a friendly peck on the cheek but that would mean that Hinata would have to take something off of Sasuke.

That thought was it. She did not want to take anything off of Sasuke but she didn't want to be maimed by her female friends for undressing their boyfriends. Shaking her head softly, Hinata looked over to Sakura and Ino, "I think I w-want to take t-the conse-"

"Nope." Ino interjected while standing up. "It's not that bad. Who thinks Hinata should do the dare?" She followed up by raising her hand.

Naruto, Sakura, even Shikamaru raised their hands. Sasuke however just sat there looking stoic as ever. So it was decided, she had to do the dare.

Hinata grabbed her cup full of sake and drank it down like a pro. Now she was by no means a regular drinker but she needed the extra push to calm her nerves and give her enough courage to touch Sasuke again (never mind the kisses).

With that dose on top of the other three cups she had, Hinata had enough confidence to complete the dare; she had been getting nervous through the entire night, hence the reason for the other three cups.

The petite heiress rose from the chair and quickly shuffled around the table, pecking Shikamaru on the cheek. She then moved to Naruto who had his face turned, cheek raised toward her, and that wide foxy grin. This lessened her nervousness as she quickly pecked his cheek before looking up at Sasuke. Before she knew it, her nervousness had returned. If it weren't for the beautiful invention of that sake, Hinata would have took off running.

Swallowing the lump in her throat, the small Hyuga walked over to Sasuke, scanning his body to see what exactly she could take off that wouldn't make things more awkward then they already were. She eyed his headband, deciding that would be the easiest thing.

To see, Hinata stepped onto the tip of her toes as a hand dove through his ebony mane to find the knot.

Sasuke tried his best to look as normal as possible and not close his eyes in pleasure from the way her fingers practically massaged his scalp while fishing for the knot to his headband. He couldn't deny that deep somewhere he still had feelings for her but it was easy to pretend not to care; though her touch was making that increasingly difficult for him seeing as he got a rising urge to do so much more than ex's do.

He almost wanted to lean into her touch but Sasuke had more restraint than that and chose not to act on these sudden feelings.

Hinata felt her nervousness slowly ebb away when Sasuke made no move to push her away or make a sharp retort. In fact her doing this brought back some fond memories of when she would do this to him often, only he would respond differently back then.

Her small finger rested on the knot, twiddling with it to tease it loose. As it loosened considerably, Hinata removed her hand which Sasuke instantly felt the loss of her warmth. She gently grabbed the front of the headband and pulled it off his head, watching his hair fall in its place. She held the headband up before setting it on the table in front of Sasuke. Her dare was complete.

"Wow. I never expected you to actually do it." Sakura stood with a proud look on her face. "This is truly a proud moment." She dabbed fake tears then looked at Ino to signify that it was her turn.

"Okay truth or dare...Sakura."

"Dare of course." Sakura said with a feigned sweet voice.

A very dangerous deceiving smile crossed Ino's visage as she looked around the room with a sudden idea. "I dare you to play matchmaker and pair up one couple."

Sakura threw her a flustered face which Ino winked her eye in response. Moving her lips to imitate an 'oh', the pink-haired woman quickly shuffled over to Hinata, pushing her over to Sasuke. She briefly looked between them then unceremoniously pushed Hinata into his lap and wrapped the heiress' hands around his neck, placing Sasuke's hands on her hips to keep her steady.

"There." She clasped her hands in completion. "Doesn't that look cute?" she squealed.

"What the hell." the Avenger questioned lowly in that icy tone that often struck fear in many.

Sasuke had this blank look on his face as realization hit him what they were trying to do. He moved to unwrap his hands but Naruto jumped in, in an effort to support what the girls were doing.

"Uh Sasuke-teme, I dare you to stay like that until the end of the game." He speedily said, watching as Sasuke slowed his movements to nothing. He knew his friend would go along with the dare because of his pride and big ego.

"Fine, game over." Sasuke said apathetically. This, her sitting in his lap so intimately was more than he could handle right now. To keep from doing anything, he had to constantly remind himself that they were no longer a couple.

"The game's not over until the majority agrees. Do you all want to stop?" Naruto asked, looking at everyone.

Of course Sakura and Ino fervently shook their heads.

"Oh no. This could actually prove interesting." Shikamaru smirked, now leaning on his hand with renewed interest. He was feeling a little naughty, why not add to Sasuke and Hinata's uncomfortableness. "Ino come here would you?"

The two conversed in hushed tones before Ino squeaked in delight and faced Sakura, Naruto, Sasuke, and Hinata. "Okay so lets play a little mini game before continuing the former." She patted Shikamaru's back softly, opening her mouth to continue. "Let's play a kissing game."

* * *

_**This was like a fun chapter before launching the plot. If continued, the other chapters will not be this fluffy until later on. The plot will really start in the next chapter (if continued).**_

_**This is just something to work on until I can use my computer (instead of my mom's) and continue my other stories.**_

_**It's just experimental. I might not continue it...I don't know.**_

_**Anyway, please review but flames are not wanted. Constructive criticism is welcome.**_

_**I'm happy when I get feedback...so review and give me opinions please.**_


	2. The Reason

**Author's Note: **My computer is brand new again so I'm back with chapter 2. Unlike the 1st chapter, this one is more serious and sheds some light on a few things, hopefully making some things less confusing. Wanna find out why Sasuke and Hinata broke up? Well it's in this chapter.

**Disclaimer: **Nothing has changed...I don't own Naruto.

* * *

The one thing coursing through both of their minds at this time - while ebony bore into ivory - was why in all of the world did they decide to play this childish game of truth or dare. Furthermore, why were they continuing to participate despite the tension and uncomfortableness of their current position. 

"They look so cute." Ino cooed as if referring to a new born baby in its first debut to its family.

Hearing this, Sasuke averted his attention over Hinata's shoulder, fixing the small group with a cold glare. He was no fool. It was very apparent and clear as a freshly cleaned glass, what they were attempting to do. Too bad it wouldn't work...he and Hinata would not be getting back together no matter what. They broke up for a very distinct reason...

Sakura shook her head, transfixed by the now uncommon scene, "It's almost like old times."

'_Like old times.' _

Instinctively, the brooding Uchiha glanced over to Hinata whom he noticed had taken to staring at something somewhere behind him. He was able to break her out of that shy shell of insecurity and self-doubt...yet he also was the one to cast her back when they broke up. He undid in one day what it took almost three years to build up.

Her confidence.

Now, she was nothing more than a fraction of what she use to be. There was a time when he could make her smile and laugh instead of making her cower and shy away, always second-guessing herself around him.

"So...yeah...what about this game?" Naruto asked in amusement, obviously enjoying how the thought of having to kiss Hinata on top of her already sitting on his friend's lap, made Sasuke flinch in the most miniature of movements. It wasn't noticeable unless one was paying close attention.

At the mention of the so called "kissing game", Hinata squeaked and fidgeted in uncomfortableness. Feeling how rigid Sasuke's body was, it was perceptible that he had no desire to partake in this game...yet she knew that he would not outright say that and risk Naruto holding something over him.

That would damage his precious pride and that large Uchiha ego of his.

Stifling a yawn, Shikamaru waved his hand to get Ino's attention, "Can you get on with this?" He was also finding amusement in seeing the ever stoic Uchiha struggle to keep his impassive mask up while trying to conceal apparent uneasiness.

Directing her gaze, Ino's aqua eyes moved to Shikamaru who appeared to be bored but was actually quite entertained. It must be fun to see the Uchiha Sasuke who never puts the effort or time of day into showing emotion, squirm like a child.

"Okay, now with the game-"

"Um...I-I..." Hinata unraveled her arms from around Sasuke's neck, standing up and taking a few steps away from him.

"What's wrong Hinata?" Sakura looked at Ino whose sure smile also faltered. They hadn't expected her to move. Then a completely false and ridiculous reason popped into mind. "You can kiss can't you?"

"Maybe he's the one who can't." Again to the majority's surprise, Shikamaru commented which only served to fuel Naruto.

"Ha! Not only are you not good in bed but you must not be able to kiss either." Naruto was getting a kick out of this. Too bad that was a presumption.

'_That's not true.' _Hinata knew very well how great of a kisser Sasuke was. In fact, to add to the many first, he taught her how to kiss also claiming her first one.

_Walking home together after training had become somewhat of a normalcy for Hinata and Sasuke. That routine started when Sasuke decided to train her himself, dubbing her teammates too pathetic and useless to help her progress in any way._

_Normally the two would walk in a comfortable silence, from time to time brushing shoulders or hands as they went. Even though they had been together for two years now, Sasuke was not one to show much affection, especially in a public setting, not even so much as holding hands._

_But during this particular time, Hinata grew curious and wondered why, after two years Sasuke didn't show affection like Naruto or even Shikamaru. _

_Naruto was always holding Sakura's hand, kissing her, or hugging her. Shikamaru even held Ino's hand at some point but never Sasuke. Hinata would receive a small hug or stroke of the cheek but never a kiss. _

"_S-Sasuke?" she looked upward, catching him staring at her from the side of his eyes to show that he heard her. "D-do you still l-love me?" Hinata mumbled, feeling her coyness get the better of her courtesy of his pensive stare._

_Diverting his eyes back forward, the Avenger made no attempt to respond but did none the less. "That's a stupid question."_

_Her head snapped up at him, a fit of disbelief and incomprehensible emotions whirling about her eyes. "I-I guess."_

_Sasuke noted the dejection in her voice and decided against better judgement to enquire the reason. "Why are you asking?" his voice sounded flat, disinterested._

_Fiddling with her fingers, Hinata stammered, "It's j-just that y-you've never held my h-hand...or even kissed m-me."_

"_And?" onyx orbs settled on her hands, watching that annoying habit which he thought was now gone but obviously not._

"_Well S-Sakura talks about h-how Naruto d-does t-that a-all-"_

_Sasuke cut her off with an irritated, curt answer. "I'm not Naruto."_

_She became deathly silent after that. It was for Sasuke to assume that he could have possibly hurt her feelings unintentionally. He glanced over to see her downcast lavender eyes retaining all the tears she could, giving them a glossy look._

_Looking straight ahead again, Sasuke did not spare her another word, leaving them to walk to the Hyuga compound in silence._

"_A-arigato...b-bye Sasuke." she said upon reaching the gates to the compound, not looking back to veil her sadness._

_Grabbing her by the elbow, Sasuke turned Hinata around swiftly and pressed her back to the gate. Her wide insipid eyes locked his endless pool of black as his face slowly descended upon her own. His lips sought out her own, claiming them gently._

_Her first kiss was heavenly; it was light, not too rough yet not too soft...but she didn't get the chance to enjoy it since her timidity and lack of experience kept her all too aware of what was happening._

_He receded slightly, stopping once his lips lightly brushed against hers. "Never say I didn't." He stated, sending minor shivers throughout the girl as his lips swept against hers while he spoke. _

_Hinata nervously nodded her head, observing how Sasuke angled his head slightly and moved down, covering her mouth once more._

_Stopping the kiss, Sasuke moved away slightly, "Smile." he commanded softly as his reward for giving her what she wanted to which she obliged. Her smiles were peaceful to him and rid away his constant nightmares. _

Bowing her head, long tendrils of midnight-hued hair fell, creating a curtain that hid her blush from everyone in the room. Was it right to have such thoughts of your ex-boyfriend? Or was it right to secretly think about your ex's lingering touch when technically you belong to another?...

"I...I have t-to go...I h-have to g-go to the h-hospital early tomorrow." Hinata meekly explained, walking over to the chair where her small jacket was placed and putting it on.

"What! What about the game?" Ino exclaimed, plopping down in the seat next to Shikamaru in frustration.

"That's going against Naruto's dare which-"

"Which means that you and Sasuke-teme lose!" Naruto bit back a laugh, entertained by the way Sasuke and lose sounded in the same sentence.

Cutting him a look of vexation, Sakura continued. "If Hinata leaves then the game is over." Her green eyes scrolled over to Ino poking Shikamaru who was by now face down on the table again.

"What! Why?" the energized kyuubi vessel whined.

"Because Naruto," Sakura answered through gritted teeth, irritated by Naruto's empty-mindedness, "if Hinata leaves then we won't have an equal amount of players." His face was blank. "We need equals for pairs idiot."

"Oh right, yeah." Naruto stood, stretching his arms in the air, elongating his body to extend his cramped muscles.

Zipping her jacket, Hinata turned noiselessly toward the door, hoping to leave while the others were consumed in idle prattle. She wasn't the only one with this thought.

"Let's go before they notice." Sasuke muttered imperturbably, opening the door, allowing himself and Hinata to slip out the house.

Although Ino wasn't partaking in the useless conversation, she never noticed Sasuke and Hinata take their leave because she was too busy having trouble peeling Shikamaru's face off the table.

* * *

Their walk from Sakura's house to the Uchiha estate was tension filled and silent...nothing like it use to be. Only now their silence was anything but comfortable. 

Walking in a ghostly quiet, the blase Avenger observed the petite Hyuga in front of him. Usually he could ignore her very presence but tonight she was unignorable.

Ever since she ran her delicate fingers through his raven mane and sat on his lap, Sasuke has only yearned for more of her touch. The touch of the one person he gave his heart to. The one person who wasn't and could possibly never be his...

These feelings: the way his body reacted to her and the weak emotions she made him feel...this is why he avoided her in the house.

Looking down the darkening, leaf-ridden path, Hinata could barely hear the man behind her but her thoughts would not leave him for she was feeling quite the same: wanting to touch him some more, yearning for more.

Unlike Sasuke, she could not ignore his presence. Being near him made her nervous and very self-conscious. Ever since that day, Sasuke wanted nothing to do with her, distancing himself from her, acting cold toward her...avoiding her at all cost.

So the tension was in place, tangible and thick.

Ensnared so fully in her musings, Hinata failed to realize that she had reached the compound, the front door to the house.

Fiddling to find the small silver key, she smacked her head to agnize that she didn't have it. So she stood back, placing her face in her hands to hide her utter embarrassment and wait for Sasuke.

Looking ahead, Sasuke fixed a blank stare on Hinata who was standing at the door. Walking leisurely, the dour Uchiha pushed a strand of messy raven hair from his face while traveling up the steps, turning to Hinata in the slightest.

"Why don't you open the door?" Sasuke asked blankly, trying for all it was worth to mask his slight annoyance and breaking the seemingly imperishable silence between them.

Twiddling with her fingers out of nervousness, she fixed her lavender orbs on the frown that tarnished Sasuke's habitually calm facade. "I-I lost my k-key."

Knocking her hands away from each other, the already moody Uchiha gave her a clearly disgusted look. That habit was utterly annoying; it irritated him to no end when she did that. "You lost your key." he repeated tonelessly more so to himself while pulling his key from his pocket.

"I'm s-sor-"

Sharply ending her sentence, Sasuke glared at her slightly...yet another annoyance was her wont of apologizing for no good reason. "I'll get another one made tomorrow." he muttered, putting the key in the door.

Once inside the house, Sasuke quietly slipped off his shoes and turned to Hinata who had walked across the large living room and was now standing awkwardly at the bottom of the steps with her foot on the first one. "Here." He placed the key in her hand, brushing by to go upstairs.

"W-wha-" Hinata stared at the silver key in the palm of her hand, about to question to which Sasuke already anticipated.

Turning slightly at the top step, he stared at her from the corner of his eyes. "Use it until I get the other one made." Circling back around, Sasuke disappeared up the steps, out of Hinata's view.

Aloof as always.

Gripping the key in her hand, she jogged up the steps and walked down the hall, stopping to stare at Sasuke's door. '_I didn't mean to hurt you.' _She closed her opaque eyes and bit her down on her bottom lip.

With her free hand, Hinata reached inside the top of her collar, pulling out a silver chain which had a simple 18 karat white gold princess cut eternity ring hanging from it. _'I didn't know.' _

* * *

Long after Sakura noticed that Sasuke and Hinata had left, she kicked everyone else out. "It is late so," she turned to Ino, "get your lazy boyfriend up and get out my house." Her eyes then settled on Naruto, ignoring Ino's complaint in the background. "And you get out too...your not staying here tonight so go home. I wouldn't want you to discover any of my other spots and tell everybody, so out!" 

Well that's loudmouthed and bossy Sakura for you, kicking everyone out of her house in such rudeness.

"Why are you still here?" Sakura asked, tapping her foot impatiently and staring at Ino who was lounging in the chair. She could've sworn Ino left so why in hell was she still here? "I thought you left."

"Oh I did leave but never mind that. I have always wondered..." she sat up, resting her palms against the arms of the soft beige single's chair. "What did happen between Sasuke and Hinata?"

Resting her elbows on the dark marble table in the room, Sakura furrowed her brows in confusion.

That was a question she chose to avoid. Technically she wasn't suppose to know, nobody was suppose to know besides those involved.

"W-what are you talking about?" The stutter was a blunder that made Ino pursue the knowledge that Sakura was withholding.

"Don't play dumb _bill-board brow," _She only took to using that childish name when Sakura did something to get on her nerves. "Why did Hinata and Sasuke break-up?"

Sakura let out a big agitated sigh. From the use of her informal, annoying name, it was apparent that Ino would not be dropping the avoided topic. Placing her hand over her eyes, Sakura drawled out an answer. "Hinata is married. She has been since childhood."

"Since childhood...married?" Ino couldn't seem to form a proper sentence, too shocked to try. She hadn't expected that, maybe a 'they had a bad fight' or 'they were simply tired of each other' but not that. "What like an unconsummated marriage?"

A nod answered Ino who managed to ask a low, "to who?"

Gently laying her open palm on the cold, smooth surface of the table, the pink-haired medic looked at Ino with the utmost seriousness as if to say 'don't you dare tell a soul'.

"Uchiha Itachi."

* * *

_**Shocker no?**_

_**So the plot thickens...Anyways this chapter only served to build the plot. **_

_**Now that I have my computer back, I will go and salvage what's left of my other two stories and rewrite the latest chapters so they can be updated too.**_

_**Please review but flames are not wanted. Constructive criticism is welcome.**_

_**I'm happy when I get feedback...so review and give me opinions please. I'll be more inclined to update if I get enough of them.**_


	3. Options

**A/N: **I'm so sorry for the late update but I had a little accident and couldn't post the story when originally planned.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto.

* * *

_The first time she met him, she was no more than five whereas he was eleven. But even then he was not an inviting person and intimidated her. His stare was blank, always unreadable, even as a child. _

_His skin was pale, almost rivaling her own porcelain skin. His hair was dark, ebony in color, falling attractively around his onyx eyes and face, collected into a ponytail which fell just past the shoulders. His face was solid, bearing no emotion yet still strikingly handsome. His body was defined for one his age, not even a teenager yet his arduous training was evident. He was the heir and on the back of his shirt was the symbol of Uchiha. _

_Uchiha Itachi._

_He never spared her more than five minutes of his time. It was as if he was looking through her rather than at her. She wasn't interesting enough, perhaps too plain for the dashing young boy. _

_Despite that, through various meetings between Uchiha Fugaku and Hyuga Hiashi, it was decided that Itachi and Hinata would meet twice a week. For what reason, Hinata didn't know. All she knew was that on certain days she would sit in the formal living room of the main house quarters, her legs folded beneath her, expected to talk to the Uchiha heir._

_No words were exchanged between the two heirs, until little Hinata worked up the courage to speak to the disinterested dark-eyed boy. "A-ano..." she softly voiced, playing with a tendril of navy hair to quell her nervousness, "m-my name is Hinata."_

_Obsidian eyes that distinguished Uchihas from Hyugas, turned from the window and settled on Hinata as if almost thoughtfully. _

_It was the first time Itachi fully looked at Hinata without turning away in clear boredom._

Hearing that name come from Sakura's mouth was again, a shocker. Ino was left without words once more; her mouth would only open and close like a fish.

"Speechless twice in one day," Sakura joked, trying to make light of the news Ino was shocked by. "That's got to be a new record for you."

"I don't understand!" was Ino's immediate response, ignoring Sakura's insult as she suddenly developed a slack jaw and her eyes went wide as saucers. "Uchiha Itachi as in Sasuke's older brother?"

"The one and only." Sakura whispered as if confirming this information for herself.

The muddled blonde placed her forehead down on the cold table, imitating Shikamaru's earlier actions. "But how did that happen?" was her muffled reply as she continued to lay her head on the table.

That is where everything grew fuzzy for Sakura. She too had absolutely no clue how this marriage happened nor why it happened. Those were questions only Hinata and the Hyuga head knew the answers too...and of course Itachi.

"You know, I really don't know." Sakura stated, slowly with a somewhat blank look on her face as if something just dawned upon her.

Ino's head popped up not even a second after the words flew from Sakura's mouth. "What do you mean you don't know?!" she repeated in a nearly mocking tone, fixing Sakura an incredulous look.

How could she not know? She knew about the actual marriage from the document but not the stipulations and preconditions surrounding the matter.

"I don't know everything about her marriage." Sakura shrugged, a nameless look covering her face. Disappointment perhaps.

"Oh what good are you? I'll tell you, none absolutely none." Ino said repeatedly jamming her pointer finger down on the table with every word she said as if it were the cause of this.

"If you really want to know, why not just ask her."

Ino stood up from the table and walked over to grab her coat. "Fine, maybe I will." She snatched the door open, pausing to look at Sakura, "Is she going to be at the hospital tomorrow?"

Also standing up from her seated position, Sakura combed through her hair with her fingers thoughtfully. "I'm not sure. Well if she does, I'll be sure to ask." after all she was a tad bit curious about the nature of this marriage too.

"No, I'll just drop by and pay her a visit." Ino walked out, closing the door behind her. "See ya billboard brow!" she yelled before walking down the steps of the house.

"What? Wait, I'm coming too." Sakura snatched her light jacket and made her way out the house to catch up with her somewhat eccentric friend/ rival in some ways.

* * *

Hinata could be found sitting on the black leather couch in the dimly lit living room, staring at a photo propped up by its frame.

"I wish things could've stayed the same." she whispered to herself as her mauve eyes followed the contours of the image. Those were happier times, before those forsaken documents appeared causing all kinds of hell for her.

It was a picture from about a year ago, taken on her seventeenth birthday. In it, Hinata was standing with her back snugly pressed to Sasuke's front with his arms wrapped around her waist and his head rested on her shoulder. Her head was tipped toward his with her small hands placed overtop of his larger ones and her face adorned a vibrant smile. Sasuke even showcased a teeny semblance of a smile in the picture; it was almost like the smile was nonexistent.

Her birthday...

Sighing deeply, Hinata diverted her attention from the picture while changing positions on the couch. _'Three months.'_

The sound of knocking accompanied by cackling and quarreling abruptly drew Hinata out of her reverie. Standing slowly with a stretch, she walked out of the living room to answer the door.

"We need to talk." No hi's or greeting of any kind, just we need to talk.

Immediately Ino ushered Hinata away from the door as she and Sakura came in, making themselves comfortable in the house.

Wasting no time at all, the assertive blonde inquisitively fired away with her first of many questions. "What's this I hear about a marriage...with Itachi?" Crossing her legs impatiently, Ino drummed one finger against the knee it was resting on.

"Ano..." That question alone had caught Hinata off guard. No was suppose to know about that, at least not yet. "It...it h-happened–"

"When did it happen?"

"Um...well it–"

Waving her hand in the air briefly, she continued, "How did this happen?" Ino was so eager to get details that she barely left a window of opportunity open for her timid friend to respond.

"Shut up and let her talk Ino-pig." Sakura huffed, finding Ino's gift of gab quite annoying at the time, seeing as she too really wanted to know the entire story. "So, how did it happen?"

Indeed how it happened was still fresh in Hinata's mind. As a young girl, she knew not what it meant to be in such an arrangement but grew to enjoy Itachi's company even if he rarely talked or displayed any emotion that could at least hint at his feelings.

It was the little subtle things that he did that made her smile. So of course she remembered the day so vividly that Itachi gave her the necklace that she wore today, the necklace that sealed her fate.

_An eight year old Hinata, glanced around the room filled with Uchihas on one side and Hyugas on the other. Apparently something big was to happen today, the day she and Itachi were to spend time together as always. _

_She could hear the talk amongst the two segregated crowds and the heads of the clans at the front. Her little finger gripped at the silver necklace in her grasp that contained a simple white gold ring which dangled on the chain. She was given instructions to give it to Itachi when her father said so._

_Her pastel eyes traveled to Itachi who was calm and stoic as always, obviously not effected by the things he heard. In his possession was a more elegant necklace with a sparkly ring dangling about, almost similar to the necklace she was to give him._

_At her age, Hinata did not understand what the conversations surrounding them were about but it made her nervous none the less. She hated such attention and from time to time one Hyuga member or a few Uchiha members would point her way while making comments to which she understood even less._

"_They will bring forth such a fine heir."_

"_...Yes, a hybrid between the heir of Uchiha and the heir of Hyuga."_

"_Of course we must wait until the young girl becomes of age to bear children."_

_Chatter similar to this continued from all directions of the room until Fugaku and Hiashi silenced the room, thus the ceremony was to commence. Such an important ceremony this was, not more so because of the unconsummated marriage agreement that was to take place but because of what it meant. The union of the two heirs when Hinata became of age would symbolize an alliance between the long time rival clans. It could possibly be the merger of the two clans into one powerful clan._

_After a brief address from both leaders, a document was placed in front of Itachi who bit his thumb and pressed it on the bottom of the scroll. Then the scroll was taken to the other end of the table, set in front of Hinata._

_She looked hesitantly to her father. She understood not what was happening but the nod of Hiashi's head was enough for Hinata to imitate Itachi's actions, biting her thumb and pressing it down on the document next to Itachi's._

_With that done, Itachi gracefully rose to his feet and walked around the small table to Hinata and crouched in front of her. She searched his eyes for answers but found that impossible for they were hard as if he would let out no secrets. Extending his hand, Itachi placed the necklace around Hinata's neck and clasped it on to keep it in place. _

_A small blush graced Hinata's features as she turned toward her father who apathetically nodded for her to go ahead. With such innocence that only Hinata could possess, she scooted toward Itachi who lowered his head for her and placed the necklace around his neck._

_The marriage was complete. Their fates were now sealed. Hyuga Hinata had now unofficially become Uchiha Hinata and on her eighteenth birthday it would become official. That was also the date to which they would consummate the marriage and start producing an Uchiha-Hyuga heir._

* * *

For two weeks after hearing the entire story, Sakura set out to help Hinata find a way out. Of course Hinata declined modestly, saying that it was fine and adding that Itachi would never come back.

Then again who was to know what Itachi would do...

It had been easy for Sakura to come over Sasuke's house without hearing his rather snappy retorts whenever she greeted, especially since he was away on a mission with his ANBU squad. So everyday Sakura would try to squeeze information out of Shizune who always managed to say something about the Hokage not being able to interfere in clan affairs.

Eventually she just sent Hinata to ask Tsunade herself which led to their current findings.

"So maybe we could just get Kiba to do it." Sakura suggested, causing Hinata's face to heat up at the mere thought.

"N-no!" Hinata squeaked, pulling the pillow up to her face to down the embarrassing thoughts that surfaced. "He's my f-friend...more l-like a brother."

The pink-haired medic-nin pulled the pillow from Hinata's face smiling a devilish smile. "But you know he would. He likes you so of course he would." Sakura eyed her timid friend shaking her head violently in protest to Sakura's suggestion. "I could get Naruto to do it. He would want to help you."

"B-but he's your boyfriend."

Shrugging with exasperation, Sakura sighed. "It's not real. You would just be borrowing him. Of course you would have to move out of here." That's when it really hit her. "Why not get Sasuke to do it?"

A look of sheer horror passed over the Hyuga heiress' face. "I c-can't ask him."

"Of course you can. Plus you already live here and you two use to be comfortable around each other." Shifting to look at the calender, she added, "How hard can it be?"

"He hates m-me Sakura. H-he barely talks to m-me." She mumbled, pulling her out of its ponytail. "I can't a-ask him."

And as if on cue, the doorknob turned and Sasuke, back from his mission walked into the house. He looked none too happy and the fact that Sakura was in his house again, made it worse.

Perfect timing. "Then I'll ask." Turning from the couch Sakura stood pushing away Hinata's attempts to shut her up. "Hey Sasuke could you do me a favor?"

Dropping his equipment and leaning his back against the closed door, he crossed his arms seemingly making no effort to respond.

"I need you to marry Hinata." Sakura said it so bluntly, no beating around the bush or anything which brought a bright blush of embarrassment to her friend's face.

Sasuke was momentarily stuck, caught off guard slightly. He half expected her to ask something annoying, nothing close to what she just asked. "I don't do favors." he deadpanned.

A knowing look crossed Sakura's face. She knew this would be no simple task. "It will help her."

"How?" Sasuke inquired tersely, slipping off his shoes. This ought to be good.

Sitting back on the couch, Sakura grabbed for the scroll in Hinata's grasp, playing tug-of-war to get possession of the document. "This," she lifted the scroll, "is the marriage agreement that was made between Itachi and Hinata. Recently, she went to Tsunade to try to find a way out of it."

A curious brow rose on Sasuke's otherwise blank face but left as soon as it appeared. "And?"

"Well...there is nothing she can really do to get out of it. It's locked because she and Itachi signed and not the heads of the clan. Of course she can seek Itachi out after three months and ask for a divorce." Sakura looked to see if Sasuke's interest had been piqued though judging from the stony face she guessed not. "But since Itachi is a traitor and left the village, there is a loop whole."

"Which is?" Sasuke asked, looking dour as ever.

"She can get married before her eighteenth birthday when her marriage to Itachi would have been made official. But in order for that to work, the new marriage must be consummated before her birthday. Then there's option number three." Sakura stopped, her eyes settling on Hinata to finish the rest.

Clearing a lump in her throat, Hinata sat up watching Sasuke's sable orbs shift from Sakura to her. "I-if I fail to get m-married again a-and Itachi shows u-up, he w-will have every r-right to take me away."

Closing his eyes and tilting his head upward so it rested on the door, the lone Uchiha clenched his fists. Something about Itachi being able to do whatever with her if he came back bothered him. The thought of Itachi taking Hinata away bothered him. It made him feel hatred and anger all at once.

Itachi always got everything that he desired: the attention of their father, praise, power, everything. And now he was going to get Hinata.

In their two years together, Sasuke never told Hinata he loved her because he didn't. He wasn't even sure if he could love but Hinata made him feel content. She had a way of calming his chaotic heart. In return he felt a strong desire to protect her and keep her safe. For that reason, he allowed her to stay in his house, that and because she moved out of her apartment to move in with him when they were together.

He wanted and needed her and would be damned if Itachi got Hinata too.

"So unless she gets married–"

Sasuke reopening those dark abysmal eyes and lowering his head to peek at Hinata then look at Sakura. "I'll do it."

* * *

_**The flashbacks show the childhood relationship between Itachi and Hinata. This chapter also dips into the plot a tad bit. Conflict is coming...**_

_**I will try to update a whole lot sooner from now on.**_

_**Please review but flames are not wanted. Constructive criticism is welcome.**_


	4. 2 Months and Counting

_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto nor do I make any money off the stories I write about it. If I did, I wouldn't be here. Oh, but I do own the plot and play with the characters from time to time._

* * *

_Tomorrow is a blessing, for it is never promised…_

_It was that look again._

_She could do little but hold the mesmerizing gaze of crimson as the black tomoes spun languidly, bringing to life foreboding images. _

_She was broken. He had broken her. No longer could she separate her current reality from the twisted dream that danced before her eyes as black mingled with the blurred surrounding. Everything was jumbled. But one thing was painfully clear…_

_Those images in her dreams—if they were dreams at all—she could only assume were now coming true. And her only compunction: never telling him the truth. He would never know about his unborn child—he would never reach her in time._

_Silent tears of regret slipped down her cheeks, mingling with the smeared crimson on her face as she looked up to see that look—his detached black orbs staring at her…wordlessly_

_Those irises so much like his except utterly empty, void of anything. _

_And she knew with complete conviction that she was going to die._

"_My foolish brother's infatuation with you makes your sacrifice necessary." His monotonous timbre was the last thing that resonated with her before he hoisted her up against the wall, his constricting grip around her neck. _

_Everything faded to black—lost in a sea of torturous imagery._

Hinata woke with a start, leveling out her breathing which had become harsh at some point during her fitful slumber. Instinctually, small fingers grasped at her neck. His grip had felt so real, as if the dream itself had been real. But she knew that was false. It was merely a dream—one of many that had started surfacing in the face of the calendar months dwindling down to her birthday, each one different from the last.

However, this last dream felt different, more real from the metallic taste of blood on her tongue to the rawness of her throat as a result of what could only be screams. The petite Hyuga could even feel the pain radiate from bruises not on her waking body but from her dreaming state.

It had been a month since Sasuke's assent to marry Hinata if not only for the sake of nullifying the existing marriage contract between his brother and herself. And in that time these dreams—nightmares really—have started and grown with intensity and occurrence.

As the days went on Hinata had an increasingly difficult time hiding her fatigue and generally turbulent mind. Often times during a shift at the hospital Sakura would inquire about her state. And each time all Hinata could manage was to weakly smile and advert her eyes elsewhere. No point in even trying to squeak out an excuse as she is a terrible liar with way too many more than obvious tells.

Knowing that sleep would not come to her on this night like many of the others, Hinata quietly went about changing into some light training gear equipped with her kunai pouch secured around her thigh and expertly open the window in her room. With a brief search of her surrounding the petite kunoichi noiselessly traveled from her window and into the Konoha night—never realizing she was being watched.

Concealed by the shadows cast by the trees illuminated by the night's full moon, Sasuke silently watched from his vantage point in the foliage as he had been doing for the past month. In the two years they had been together, the young Uchiha had never known Hinata to avoid him… or anyone really for that matter.

Something was clearly happening. Obsidian eyes narrowed slightly.

* * *

"Hey teme!"

Just hearing that loud-mouthed blonde's voice first thing in the morning made

Sasuke's jaw clench and irritation spike, as he made no move to acknowledge him. There were more important things circulating through his mind. For starters, his mood was fouler than usual considering he spent half the night observing the goings of one petite innocent-eyed Hyuga.

"Bastard," a kunai whizzed past Sasuke's path embedding itself in the trunk of an unfortunate tree, "hey I'm talking to you." Noting the ever indifferent Sharingan wielder's lack of pause Naruto sped up his walking, a semblance of seriousness injected into his voice. "It's about Hinata."

That had the desired effect. He knew how to get Sasuke's attention. Perhaps Naruto's stupidity was merely for show.

"So," the orange-clad shinobi practically sang out now that he had the attention he so desired, "trouble in paradise?"

_Never mind. He's truly an idiot, there's no doubting that._

Other than a tick forming in his left eyebrow Sasuke remained impassive making no move to even comment. However the longer he stood in this ridiculous standoff with the energetic nuisance the more he felt the urge to suddenly maim something. Slate eyes stayed on Naruto, eyes narrowing and facial features settling into his ever familiar scowl. Or someone.

"What do you want." What should've been a question certainly came out more of a harsh statement, silently demanding that Naruto cut the crap.

"Geez, what crawled up your ass…," Naruto mumbled, scratching the back of his neck before becoming serious all of a sudden. He sensed that Sasuke was in no mood so he jumped straight into it. "We're worried about Hinata, me and Sakura." Cobalt eyes shifted to the kunai now sheltered in Sasuke's grip instead of the tree. "Sakura tells me that Hinata's acting strange, you know?"

Twirling the kunai around his finger, Sasuke leaned back against the trunk of the tree, showing more interest in Naruto's words. He silently prompted his continue.

"She's zoning out and things, barely talks or even acknowledges anyone," Naruto's voiced quieted considerably, considering the one in question, "She showed up to the hospital late the other day and Sakura said she looked exhausted, even…"

"Even what?"

His tone dropped even lower, disbelieving or perhaps filled with morbid wonder. "Sakura swore Hinata's arms were covered in bruises, some old and some fresh. But she wouldn't talk to Sakura. "

He tossed the kunai at Naruto and pushed off the tree, shoving his hands in his pockets. "Why couldn't Sakura tell me this herself?" It's not often she had a legit reason to corner him about Hinata; that and the "marriage" was all she ever wanted to talk about really. How annoying.

"Well you see, that's the thing…" Sasuke's eyes narrowed further into a full on glare, "Sakura is busy covering Hinata's duties."

Hard eyes became impossibly harder and unbelievably more narrowed. Hell, at this point Naruto couldn't be sure if his friend could even see what was in front of him anymore; they were practically closed.

Through clenched teeth, Sasuke inquired in a hardened tone, "And why would she be doing that?" before Naruto could even open his mouth another question was fired off. "Where is she?"

The blonde shrugged. "She didn't show up at the hospital. Sakura is covering it but boy when she gets off…" he trailed off shaking his head and lowering the kunai Sasuke had thrown back to him in the confines of his pouch. Then it occurred to him, "wait, you mean you don't know where she—Hey!"

In the blink of an eye Sasuke was gone and Naruto was left no more the wiser, muttering to himself. He was sent out by his nosy pink-haired girlfriend to get information and he was coming back with nothing, "Aw crap, Sakura's gonna kill me."

* * *

It was nearly midnight by the time Hinata decided to come back home. She entered the dark quiet house as noiselessly as possible, mindful of dispersing her weight evenly to avoid the possibility of the floor creaking. She took measured steps from the landing on the steps until she finally made it to the door of room, noting it was ajar when she had certainly left it closed the night before.

Silver eyes darted briefly to Sasuke's door which was closed per usual. He never went in her room and even if he did the prodigy was smart enough to return it to its former state as to not be caught.

Hinata whipped a kunai quickly from her pouch going in blind. She knew that the use of her Byakugan would cause a surge in chakra and Sasuke would surely come flying from his room prepared to take out any threat. She half wondered if he was even home. Sensing someone in her room Hinata opened the door poised to strike but froze.

Sitting at the edge of her bed was Sasuke with a look she couldn't quite decipher. He was leaned down, elbows resting on his knees and chin resting on his folded hands. That is until she walked through the door.

Hinata stiffened, tightening her hand around the edge of the blade and turned toward Sasuke while trying to even her breathing.

Dark eyes flashed crimson minutely taking in her appearance. He had enough of this—her sneaking out at night, avoiding him, and doing whatever else. His eyes zeroed in on the ruby liquid staining the hand in possession of the kunai. What. The. Hell.

Relocating from his previous position, Sasuke approached Hinata and nimbly pushed her against the door and forced it closed, grasping her now bloody hand. "Hinata," was all he mumbled more to himself than her, taking the blade from her constricted grip and lodging it into the wall beside Hinata's head.

Having known her for as long as he has, he knew there was something wrong. Her avoidance, evasiveness, exhaustion… she was hiding something and he had already grown tired of it.

Timidity slowly reared its head. Hinata looked at the raven-haired man through her long bangs; her flickering eyesight then settled on their hands. "W-what are you—"

"Shut up."

Brushing his thumb over her injured palm, Sasuke raised her hand deftly pushing up Hinata's sleeve to assess these alleged bruises Sakura claimed to have seen. His onyx irises met hers silencing the beginnings of her protests. "What the hell have you been doing?"

The response he received was less than desired—a lip-biting motion and lowering of her eyes. Her mind briefly replayed the vivid imaginings that plagued her during the sleeping hours.

"_My foolish brother's infatuation with you makes your sacrifice necessary."_

She couldn't very well voice the things happening at night or that she's been busy with certain _things _all the while purposely pushing herself to the point of exhaustion. So she lied, her voice feeble and coming out just a bit unsure, "I-I… I've been training." _Definitely not cut out for this lying business._

Well it wasn't a complete lie; there was some truth there.

The straight-faced look Sasuke was giving made it abundantly clear that he did not believe her. He knew with certainty that she was lying and it only pissed him off, not that one could tell by looking. This was coming to an end tonight.

"You're lying." Sasuke dropped her hand, never losing his impassive demeanor as she unconsciously bit on her lower lip. He braced both hands against the wall on either side of her head, leaned forward, forcing Hinata further into the wall as he towered over her while effectively eliminating the space between them. Irises flashed crimson again and closed in attempt to outwardly regain control.

When he opened them, milky eyes met black and Sasuke lowered his face further until his nose was practically touching hers and in a low threatening tone he bit out, "What aren't you telling me?"

If this was an intimidation tactic it sure was working. The only thing Hinata could hear was the hammering of her heartbeat and the panicked voice in her head urging her to tell him nothing.

"_My foolish brother's infatuation with you makes your sacrifice necessary."_

Those cold words resonated in her head, an endless cycle on repeat.

_2 months and counting…_

* * *

_**A/N: **_I had to dust the cobwebs off of this story. It's been an appallingly and frankly ridiculous amount of time since I even bothered with this story and I am thoroughly ashamed of my neglectful behavior.

My goal is to finish this story by the end the year along with my other two stories.

If you are even still remotely interested then stick with me. I'm determined to finish even with my fickle and waning interest in this fandom.

The next chapter is already outlined for writing.

Until next time.


End file.
